Jack Rollins
: "Was he wearing a parachute?" : ― Jack Rollins to Brock Rumlow Jack Rollins is a HYDRA operative that was part of the infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D., acting as a member of STRIKE. During the HYDRA Uprising, he was tasked with capturing Captain America alongside Brock Rumlow. Biography Agent of HYDRA Double Agent Jack Rollins joined HYDRA and infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D., becoming a part of the STRIKE team with other agents of HYDRA inside S.H.I.E.L.D., including Alexander Pierce and Brock Rumlow. Recovering Loki's Scepter In 2012, following the Battle of New York, Rollins was present along Brock Rumlow and Jasper Sitwell at Stark Tower, where they were tasked by HYDRA to recover Loki's Scepter. Said and done, Black Widow gave Sitwell the Scepter before the Avengers brought Loki and the Tesseract to the first floor where they met Alexander Pierce and his STRIKE team. Rollins then accompanied Sitwell, Rumlow and his fellow soldiers to take the Scepter to Doctor List to be studied but not before informing List that they were on route. Lemurian Star Rollins joined STRIKE, Captain America, and the Black Widow in freeing the Lemurian Star from the control of Algerian pirate, Georges Batroc. As they prepared to board the ship, Rollins was both impressed and shocked to see Rogers leap from the Quinjet without a parachute. Rollins and the rest of the STRIKE then attacked the ship silently after Rogers had taken out most of the guards. Rollins and Rumlow blew open a door and shot the remaining guards before escaping with the saved hostages, including Jasper Sitwell. HYDRA Uprising Chase of Captain America As the end of Project Insight approached, Rollins was ordered by Alexander Pierce to capture Captain America in an elevator. Rollins entered the elevator alongside Brock Rumlow and the rest of STRIKE, cornering Rogers. Rogers, however, became suspicious and noticed a bead of sweat coming out Rollins' neck; he gave the team a final chance to escape. Rollins instead attacked Rogers with Taser Rods only to be knocked unconscious. When he awoke he found the rest of STRIKE had been defeated and Rogers had escaped. Capturing Captain America Rollins joined STRIKE on several attempts to capture Rogers, including searching in a shopping mall and the destroyed Camp Lehigh. Eventually STRIKE did capture Captain America, Black Widow, and Falcon on the highway after their fight with the Winter Soldier, Rolllins held a rifle to the back of Rogers' head, wanting to kill him after his beating in the elevator. Rumlow ordered him not to fire because a news helicopter was hovering above them and wait until they were clear of the media to kill the three. They drove their hostages to a secure location and once they were clear Rollins drew his gun while Rumlow ordered his men to dig three graves. However, when they opened the doors to execute them, they discovered they had escaped with the help of Maria Hill and a Mouse Hole device. Rollins guarded Winter Soldier when he was taken to the Ideal Federal Savings Bank to have his damaged arm repaired when the Soldier attacked one of the scientists Rollins aimed his gun at his head. Alexander Pierce and Brock Rumlow then arrived and Rollins witnessed Pierce talk to the Winter Soldier. Pierce was able to coax him into compliance before erasing his memories once again. Rollins and Rumlow then escorted Pierce from the building. Battle at the Triskelion As Captain America revealed to all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents the truth about Project Insight and HYDRA, specifically naming STRIKE as HYDRA traitors, Rollins was ordered by Alexander Pierce to take the members of the World Security Council hostage with a team of STRIKE soldiers. He complied with the order, until Hawley revealed herself to be Black Widow in disguise and proceeded to incapacitate Rollins and the other STRIKE members guarding the council. Time Heist In 2023, after successfully discovering a method to traverse through time safely, Captain America, along with Iron Man, travelled back to the Battle of New York in 2012, where he infiltrated Stark Tower. After Stark had informed him that Rollins, along with Brock Rumlow and Jasper Sitwell, had taken possession of the Scepter, Captain America intercepted them. Pretending to be a fellow HYDRA agent, Captain America succeeding in tricking them and was given possession of the Scepter much to Rollins' surprise. Abilities * Expert Combatant: Rollins is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. Rollins was able to hold his own against Captain America for tasering him when the whole STRIKE team tried to subdue him, though he was ultimately defeated. * Expert Marksman: Rollins is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting, being able to accurately land a single shot to a target's head while their standing around. * Spy: Rollins managed to hide his true identity as a HYDRA sleeper agent from S.H.I.E.L.D., forming a team partnership with Captain America in the process of doing operative missions. Equipment * Glock 19: To be added * M4A1 Carbine: To be added Relationships Allies * HYDRA ** Alexander Pierce † - Superior ** STRIKE *** Brock Rumlow - Former Leader Enemies * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury - Former Director ** Maria Hill - Former Deputy Director ** Steve Rogers / Captain America - Former Colleague turned Enemy ** Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow - Former Colleague turned Enemy * Loki Laufeyson * Avengers ** Tony Stark / Iron Man ** Thor Odinson ** Bruce Banner / Hulk ** Clint Barton / Hawkeye - Former Colleague * Georges Batroc * World Security Council ** Yen † ** Singh † ** Rockwell † * Sam Wilson / Falcon * Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier - Former Ally Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:STRIKE Members